Dreaming of You
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Briar Rose always has the same dream every night: a prince takes her into his arms and then when they are about to kiss, she wakes up. What does this dream mean? And what are her three aunts planning for her 16th birthday? *One-shot. Hinted Philip/Aurora*


_**Author's Note: **__I've always wanted to write something for this wonderful movie, but could never think of anything. Now, I'm so happy to be able to share this with all of you! Please enjoy!_

"_Tell me," She asked curiously. "Who are you?" _

_ He said nothing but simply stood before here, a smile on his handsome face. She knew she should feel more pressed to ask him something—to try and figure out who he was—but all she could feel was a strange fluttering in her stomach and a pounding in her heart. A slight blush painted her cheeks as he gently pulled her closer to him._

_ He was a stranger—someone her aunts told her to never speak to._

_ So, why did she feel like she had known him for years?_

_ "Dance with me," He told her gently and then he gracefully held her within his arms. "Please?" _

_ "Of course," She murmured and then, without even really understanding what she had said, she felt herself flying as the meadow she stood in became a blur of blues, yellows, and greens. "But I can't dance!" He held her once more and led her through the steps, chuckling all the while._

_ "Can't dance?" He echoed, as he spun her around once more. "You seem to be doing well for someone who can't dance, Rose." She grinned and stared into his eyes. _

_She had never felt so complete. This man—this stranger—was making her feels things she had never felt before in her life. Who was he? Why did he have this strange effect on her? _

"_I have so many questions," Rose finally blurted out as they came to a slow stop. "I have so much I should ask you." He grimaced as he met her expression and nodded his head gravely. Holding her hand, he squeezed it softly._

_ "Rose," He gently said her name and he pulled her close to him. She could see her reflection swimming in his sea-blue eyes. "Rose, there's so much I should tell you." His expression shifted to one of pain and he looked away from her. Saddened, she placed her hands upon his cheek and gently tilted his head back towards her._

_ "Whatever you need to tell me won't change how I feel about you," She comforted him. "It'll be okay." _

_ She had no idea what he was talking about, but something deep inside her told her it would all work out in the end. He smiled brightly and Rose felt her heart lighten. There was something about his smile that could take her far, far away from her life in the forest and the hardships she faced there. While she loved her aunts dearly, she had so many questions that they refused to answer. Who had her parents been and why had they given her up? Why did they always speak in hushed tones whenever the subject of her 16__th__ birthday came up? What were they hiding from her?_

_ "Rose," She met his gaze once more. "I want to tell you something." _

_ "Anything." Rose muttered. _

_ And then he placed a strong hand under her chin and tilted her face up to meet his until they were almost—_

"Rose, dear."

Her aunt Flora stood above her, a kind smile on her face. Rose turned her head to face the window that allowed her to see nearly every corner of the forest where they lived. Sunlight was streaming in the window, casting glowing shadows on her walls. She was no longer with her prince—she was back in reality.

"I was dreaming?" Rose mumbled as she sat up.

"Of course," Aunt Flora told her, a puzzled expression gracing her features. "But you need to get up now, dear. We've got plenty of things to do to get you ready for your birthday tomorrow."

And with that, her aunt left the room and Rose let herself plop back down on bed for a few more seconds. The man who had charmed her was nothing than a dream? Then, how did he know her name? And why did it feel so real? So many questions swirled in her head with so little answers. He couldn't have been just a dream—they had met before! It felt like every night she was in the forest with this stranger and the feelings he conjured up within her couldn't have been solely products of a dream, could they?

"Rose!" Flora called again. "Get up, child!"

"I'm up," Rose replied. "I'm up."

With a sad smile gracing her face, Rose dressed into her favorite day dress—a simple gray dress with a black corset and a white collar by the neck. Combing her hair through, Rose added a black headband that her aunt Merryweather had given her when she had turned thirteen. Once satisfied with her appearance, Rose gracefully descended the small staircase that led up to her room.

"And then we should—" A voice whispered.

"No, Fauna," Another hissed. "We must do the cake before that!"

"I think we should—"

Rose let a small smile grace her lips. Her aunts had been feverishly planning her birthday for weeks now and tomorrow, at sunset, she would finally turn sixteen. For some reason, this birthday was marked a huge significance for her aunts and Rose only supposed that they were just trying to pull off some wonderful surprise for her.

"Good morning," Rose cooed and her aunts instantly froze. "How did you all sleep?"

"Fine!" The three aunts chirped in unison as each grabbed something that would allow them to appear as if they hadn't been planning anything.

"Actually, dear," Flora said, motioning with her hand for Merryweather to come. "I could use your help," She coughed suspiciously. "Upstairs!"

"Oh!" Merryweather yelped and the two women were practically flying up the staircase. A door then slammed.

"Those silly girls," Fauna chuckled as she stared at a cookbook. As if noticing Rose for the first time, she quickly slammed the cookbook. "Rose, you startled me!"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Fauna," Rose laughed. "But you all are acting so strange today."

"Strange?" Fauna's voice rose nervously. "Honestly, dear, I don't know what you are talking about! Strange?" She wrung her hands as she laughed quickly. "How did you sleep?"

Rose paused and stared at the ceiling. She knew she could trust her aunts with anything, but her dreams had been so weird lately and they were always the same. Rose could never have a moment of sleep without seeing the handsome prince in the meadow. She felt like she knew him somehow even if she had never seen him in reality.

"Rose, honey?" Fauna questioned worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Aunt Fauna?" Rose began cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that dreaming the same thing night after night is odd?"

"Odd?" Fauna echoed. "What do you mean?"

"I've been having the same dream for a while now," Rose explained as she took a seat at the table where they ate their meals. "Do you think that it means anything?"

"Of course!" Fauna exclaimed. "Dreams are a sign, Rose! We must always listen to our dreams!" Confident that her message had been explained, Fauna pulled Rose into a hug. Then, curiosity flooded her eyes. "Just what have you been dreaming about?"

_Crash!_

"Oh, dear," Rose mumbled as Aunt Fauna let go of her. "What are they doing up there?"

"I'll go check!" Fauna yelled as she bounded up the stairs. It was clear that the subject of Rose's dreams were of little importance now.

"I'll come do with you—"

"No!" Fauna shouted and Rose was slightly stunned. "I mean, you stay here. Why don't you go pick some berries?" Quickly, Fauna ran back down the stairs and handed her a basket. "Tomorrow's your birthday. We'll need lots of berries!"

"Alright, then." Rose mumbled as Fauna sprinted up the stairs once more.

"Don't speak to strangers, dear!" Her voice radiated from upstairs and Rose couldn't help but smile.

Her family was so silly and odd—yet, it was also a wonderful family. She loved her aunts dearly and Rose knew that they loved her as if she were their own flesh and blood. Still, she couldn't help but think that they were hiding something from her—something more than birthday surprises. What could it be that her aunts weren't telling her?

And then there was the matter of her dream.

Rose smiled wistfully as she relieved the moment where they had almost kissed. It was official, she had fallen in love with a dream guy—someone who Rose knew didn't exist. Rose sighed and kept walking down the forest path that she had travelled on for almost sixteen years.

Tomorrow, everything would change. Rose was certain of this.

Tomorrow, she would get answers.

And maybe she would finally figure out what her dream meant? Rose grinned. For if she ever did stumble across the man from her dreams, well, surely her aunts would have no qualm with her talking to him.

After all, they had met before—once upon a dream.

_**Author's Note: **__Reviews are greatly treasured! _


End file.
